


Going My Way

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Louis, California, Comfort, D/s undertones, Fluff, Foot massages, Kid Fic, LYFT Driver Louis, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Non-graphic descriptions of hospital procedures, PR Exec Harry, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry, harry dotes on louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: "Hey Harry. Really sorry to do this to you but an emergency has come up with Vera’s mum and we’ve had to jump a flight home. My mate Louis is going to take over my LYFT clients while I’m away. He’s got my car and my phone and everything else. Hope that’s okay. He’s a good guy and I think you two are going to get along brilliantly. Catch you soon, Benny."OR the one where Harry gets a replacement LYFT driver, Louis is just trying to earn some extra cash before the baby arrives, and they both end up with way more than they bargained for.





	1. Driving Styles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Going My Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027989) by [loueh__tommoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loueh__tommoo/pseuds/loueh__tommoo)

> Hi and welcome to my little story, I hope you enjoy it. So this fic has ended up being far softer and sweeter than I had originally planned. As those who have read some of my fics before would know, I usually write POV Louis, but this story is POV Harry. It was such an interesting process to write from a different perspective and for some reason, I just found that once I started writing it, I had an overwhelming need for Harry to just be this amazingly caring man who doted on Louis completely and loved him almost instantly and openly with his whole heart. Perhaps it was the headspace I was in at the time, perhaps this is just how I will write from Harry’s POV forever… I really don’t know. Anyway, here it is.
> 
> To my brilliant and encouraging cheerleaders/beta’s [ Rebecca ](https://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com/), [ Nicola ](https://missytearex.tumblr.com/) and [ Emma ](https://justsomelarryfics.tumblr.com/) \- you’re all amazing and I love you very much.
> 
> The commissioned cover artwork for this fic was created by the immensely talented Tanya (aka wilywolf). Please go and show them some love on [ Tumblr ](https://wilywolf.tumblr.com/) and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wilywolf92/).
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/187141925578/going-my-way-by-jacaranda-bloom-hey-harry) that would be lovely!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome - they make me so happy and I appreciate them greatly.

The buzzer for the gate sounds out through the open-plan living area, the soaring ceilings and double-height walls of glass doing nothing to absorb the harsh noise. Harry slings his messenger bag over his shoulder and hits the button to let Benny drive through into the courtyard, pocketing his keys and grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl as he passes by on his way to the door.

Silas is still relaying information through Harry’s AirPods as he steps outside, slamming his heavy, wooden front door behind him, the oddly chilled LA morning air biting at his face and sending a shiver through his body.

“It’s a fucking mess, Harry. How far away are you?” Silas asks down the line, the all too familiar sound of the LAX departures lounge in turmoil nearly drowning him out. The situation is chaotic, that much is clear, and while he can do some things remotely, he really just needs to get there.

Harry strides across his courtyard to Benny’s waiting vehicle. “I’m coming as fast as I can. Sadly, my magic carpet is in for repairs,” Harry replies, trying to keep the mood light as he pulls opens the front passenger door and dumps his bag onto the floor, sliding into the car. “It’ll be fine, just follow the protocols I’ve set up,” he instructs reassuringly as he puts on his seatbelt, not glancing up at his driver. Benny is used to these sorts of early morning calls and mad dash runs to the airport, their easy friendship having developed over the last few months that he’s been driving Harry. “Standard messaging at the agreed intervals over the internal comms. I’ll take over the socials and web and get the updates going from the car on my way in.”

The car drives off slowly and through the gate, turning out onto the street and Harry presses the remote on his keys through his suit pants, checking over his shoulder through his window to make sure the gate is closing before refocusing on the task at hand. He pops his phone in the little holder on his door, reaching down and taking his laptop out of his bag, setting it on his knees and lifting the lid. He connects to the hotspot on his phone and brings up the various browser tabs he’ll need to get the messaging going.

“Thanks, Harry, you’re a lifesaver,” Silas breathes down the line, a hint of relief apparent in his tone. Poor guy. He’s doing his best but this kind of situation is enough to rankle even the most cool and collected operators.

“Yeah, yeah. It’ll be alright, give me all the details you’ve got,” Harry says and starts typing up some basic notes as the car heads down the winding hills toward LAX.

Ten minutes later he’s gotten all the sites updated and drafted a plan of attack for when he arrives. His stomach grumbles and he remembers the banana in his bag. “Silas, I’m gonna jump off for a bit, okay? I’ll be there in about ten minutes,” he says as he picks up his phone.

“Yeah, okay. See you soon.”

Harry ends the call and pops the phone and pods in the breast pocket of his suit, digging into his bag to find the banana. He settles back, peeling it from the bottom as the car comes to a stop at a red light. The sun has barely made its way over the horizon and the subdued light is casting a soft, pink hue over the awakening city. It’s peaceful, unlike the situation that awaits him when he arrives at work.

“Sorry about that, Benny. Just another crazy morning. How are you?” Harry asks as he wraps his lips around the banana and turns in his seat. When he sees the man beside him he freezes.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to make eye contact with someone while eating a banana?”

Harry very nearly chokes. That’s not Benny.

“You-you’re not Benny!” Harry shrieks through a mouthful of food and backs himself into the car door, for what purpose he isn’t sure, it’s not like that extra three inches is going to make any difference at this point.

“Well spotted. Also, pretty sure you’re not supposed to talk with your mouth full. Tsk tsk. Your parents would be so disappointed.”

Harry just stares at the man before him. He’s smirking as he gives Harry a pointed once over. Thin pink lips and crystal blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, and whispers of hair sticking out from under the grey beanie on his head.

Harry swallows and tries to gather himself, tamping down the panic coursing through his veins as best he can. “Oh my god. Who  _ are _ you?”

The man chuckles and turns his attention back to the road, taking off through the green light. “Well good morning to you too, sunshine.”

Harry waits for a beat, expecting some information to be forthcoming, but it isn’t. “No, I’m serious. Who the fuck are you? Where’s Benny?”

The man glances over, lips still curled in a smirk, eyebrow raised questioningly and the whole image it’s far too attractive for Harry to process in his current state. “I’m Louis. Did you not get Benny’s message?”

“L-Louis?”

“Yup! That’s me. I’m filling in for Benny for a couple of weeks,” Louis says, chancing another quick glance as they drive along, a slightly perplexed look on his face. “Did you really not get his message?”

“Fuck… no? Wait. Hang on.” Harry retrieves his phone from beside him and brings it to life, flicking into his iMsg app and quickly scrolling past all the messages from work.

“Okaaay… I’ll hang on. Not like I’m going anywhere, mate. Unless you want me to dump you on the side of the road or something?”

There’s a teasing lilt in Louis’ voice, clearly amused by the circumstance and Harry would like to be on the same page if only he wasn’t freaking out quite so much. He sees an unread message from Benny, sent late last night. Harry taps on Benny’s text and scans the message.  _ Hey Harry. Really sorry to do this to you but an emergency has come up with Vera’s mum and we’ve had to jump a flight home. My mate Louis is going to take over my LYFT clients while I’m away. He’s got my car and my phone and everything else. Hope that’s okay. He’s a good guy and I think you two are going to get along brilliantly. Catch you soon, Benny. _

“Louis…” Harry says flatly as his brain catches up.

“Mhmmmm…”

“Shit,” Harry turns to him, finally regaining some semblance of decorum. “Is Vera’s mum going to be okay?”

Louis nods, eyes fixed on the road as he changes lanes. “Yeah. She had a fall. Broke her hip, poor love, but she should be fine. Just gonna take a while for her to get back on her feet. She lives on that damn farm up north and refuses to slow down but this might take the wind out of her sails for a bit.”

Harry chuckles, thinking back to a story Benny had once shared about a visit to Vera’s mum’s farm and him trying and failing, to wrangle a herd of goats into a pen and ending up on his arse in a literal pile of horse shit.

“Glad you’re amused there, Harold,” Louis chides fondly.

“No! Oh god. Sorry. That’s horrible. Of course, I’m glad she’s going to be okay. No, I was thinking about a story Benny told me one time.”

“The arse-over-tit-into-horse-shit story?” Louis asks as he rests his elbow on the console plucking a travel mug out of the other cup holder 

“Yeah. That one. Oh, and it’s just Harry, not Harold.”

“Sure it is,” Louis acknowledges but in a way that gives Harry the impression he’s going to get called Harold again regardless.

“So you’re a mate of Benny’s?”

Louis takes a swig from his travel cup and smacks his lips, letting out a satisfied sigh as he sets it back into the cupholder. “Me and Benny go way back. Knew each other in uni. Lost touch for a bit but through the magic of social media we found each other again here in La La Land.”

Harry listens intently as Louis talks, the rasp and lilt of Louis’ voice is like nothing else he’s heard and it’s a bit mesmerizing. 

“Been crashing at his place since the dickhead sperm donor did a runner to go and find himself at some fucking retreat in India. Screw him. We don’t need him, do we Thumbelina?” Louis coos and pats his belly. His very pregnant belly.  _ Ohhhh _ .

“You’re pregnant.” Harry is an idiot. Good grief. He internally slaps himself upside the head. 

Louis side-eyes him and grins. “You don’t, like, have a job where it’s important to be observant or good at communicating or anything, do you? ‘Cos I’m getting a bit concerned for your future job prospects if that’s the case.”

“God. Sorry.” Harry shakes his head. “I’m not… this is just a bit of a shock, is all. Do over?”

Louis laughs and raises his arm, covering his mouth with the back of his hand and it’s really quite adorable. “Only mucking. You’re doing just fine, mate.”

“Doesn’t feel like it. And this is kinda my thing. I talk to people for a living. I’m in PR.”

“Yeah,” Louis chuckles, “Benny mentioned something about that.”

“Oh yeah? What else did he mention then?”

“Oh… this and that. Anyway,” Louis says as Harry feels the car slow down, “I think this is your stop.”

Louis brings the car to a stop and Harry looks up to see they’ve arrived at the VIP valet area. It’s… disappointing? He doesn’t want to get out of the car, he didn’t even get to ask about the baby and Harry loves anything and everything to do with pregnancy and babies. He feels a pout bloom on his face and he slumps back in his seat.

“I’d much rather stay here and talk about Thumbelina, to be honest,” Harry grumbles.

“Nope. You’ve gotta get in there and make nice with all the grumpy people like a good PR person. Off you go!” Louis says haughtily, waving his hand toward the door.

“You’re no fun, but sadly, you’re also quite correct.” Harry unbuckles his seatbelt and gathers his things, opening the door and letting the cold air invade their little cocoon. “I’ll message you when I’m done, if you’ll be free, that is?”

“Yup! Benny said you’re one of his best clients and I needed to give you the VIP treatment, so I’ll be at your beck and call for the foreseeable future.”

Harry smiles and steps out of the car, popping his head back inside before he closes the door. “Bye Louis, have a good day.”

“You too… Harold,” Louis says with a wink.

Harry rolls his eyes fondly and shuts the door, watching Louis drive away.

“Thank god you’re here,” Silas says from behind him. Harry turns to find his breathless coworker standing before him looking frazzled.

“Alright,” Harry says, draping his messenger bag across his shoulder. “Let’s get this shit sorted.”

~~~~

“Tough day at the office, dear?” Louis questions cheekily as Harry closes the door, the warmth of the car enhancing a lovely floral scent which permeates his senses.

“Yeah, you could say that. All sorted now though,” Harry says, settling into his seat and buckling up as Louis drives away from the kerb. “How was your day?”

“Pretty busy, actually. This LYFT caper is a good wicket. Lots of people to chat to and I get to do it all while sitting down. Should’ve gotten into it ages ago.”

“So you haven’t been doing it for long, then?”

Louis chuckles and shakes his head. “About ten hours, give or take. You will forever have the auspicious title of my first customer.”

Harry turns and watches as Louis eases out into the rush hour traffic, six lanes of speeding vehicles blurring into the setting sun. “Well, colour me honoured,” Harry says and tips his non-existent hat.

“As you should be, Harold.”

Harry can see the smirk pulling at Louis’ cheek in his side profile and smiles, a warmth spreading in his chest at the reuse of the nickname. “So, how long before Thumbelina makes a grand entrance into the world?”

“Four more weeks,” Louis says as he rubs his tummy. “They’re a she. Or so the scans say anyway.”

“Oh, nice!” Harry could honestly talk about pregnancy and babies until he’s hoarse. “How’s it going?”

“Well, I could reel off a list of complaints about sore muscles and sleepless nights and having to pee every hour, but really… I’m loving the whole experience.”

“Yeah? That’s awesome, Louis. I’m so happy for you, even if I’m a little jealous.”

Louis slows to a stop at the lights and turns his head. “You’re not a carrier then?”

“Nah. I wasn’t blessed with the gene. But that’s okay. I make up for it by being a kick-ass godfather.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmmm… my mate Liam has two little rugrats, Bella and Oliver. I spoil them something rotten. I’m  _ coooool _ Uncle Harry,” he says proudly. “Not sure Liam and Adrian appreciate that aspect but they don’t complain when they get free babysitting.”

“I bet they don’t,” Louis says with a wry smile before turning back to the road.

“So… got any names picked out or are you just gonna stick with Thumbelina?”

“Cheeky, and no, I wouldn’t saddle the poor little thing with that, as original as it might be. I’m leaning toward Milly... or maybe Lily? Not sure yet. Might wait until she’s out before I decide.”

“Oohhh they’re lovely names. Excellent choices.”

Louis smiles and nods as he slows, the brake lights of the cars ahead signalling the usual long slow crawl up into the hills. “Glad they meet with your approval.” Louis shifts in his seat, pressing down on his belly. “Damn, she’s doing somersaults in there tonight.”

“Maybe she likes the sound of my voice?”

“What, that monotone drawl? Reckon it’d be more likely to put her to sleep,” Louis says as he rests his arm on the centre console and winks at Harry.

“Heeeeyyyy…”

“Case in point.” 

“Ugh. Yeah, alright.”

“Nah. I like your voice. It’s soothing. She’s probably just trying to get a better listen.”

Harry feels a blush creep up his neck and turns to look out the window, hiding his pleased smile. Louis likes his voice. Point to Harry. “My ex-boyfriend said I sounded like a whale taking a shit.”

Louis snaps his head around and Harry turns back to meet his horrified gaze. “Your ex-boyfriend is an asshole.”

“Yeah,” Harry chuckles, a little self deprecatingly. “Hence the  _ ex _ . Seems like we’ve both had a crap run of it, although all I ended up with was some smashed crockery and a hard-learned lesson on the pitfalls of dating someone you work with, you got a  _ baby _ .”

“I did indeed,” Louis says as the traffic inches forward. “Sorry he was a prick, you’re well shot of him anyways. I gotta ask though, what does a whale taking a shit even sound like?”

Harry barks out a laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth reflexively. “Me apparently,” he mumbles through his fingers.

“Awwwww… well, he’s clearly a moron. But that laugh…” Louis raises his eyebrow, half looking at Harry, half paying attention to the car in front.

“ _ Don’t… _ ” Harry groans. “I know I sound like a walrus.”

Louis giggles. “Really going hard on the sea mammal theme there, aren’t you?”

“Oh my god,  _ stop _ ,” Harry pleads, shoulders shaking as he wipes his eyes.

The traffic abates and soon they’re high up in the mountains weaving in and out of parked cars and negotiating passage with oncoming vehicles heading down the mountain. At Louis’ urging, Harry tells him more about his job and Louis, in turn, regales him with hilarious snippets of the joys of pregnancy. Harry is in his element and can’t get enough, hanging off Louis’ every word.

In the darkening night, the lights of the city spread out below them and Louis’ voice washes over him, the stresses of the day ebbing away. He feels as though he’s known Louis for years, not mere hours, and he doesn’t want the trip to end.

The car jolts as a pothole takes Louis by surprise. “Ah shit.” Louis tightens his grip on the steering wheel, leaning forward and wincing.

“You alright?”

Louis nods. “Yeah. She’s just resting on my bladder. Need to pee soon else I’ll make a mess of Benny’s lovely upholstery.”

“You can come in and use the loo at mine, we’re nearly there.”

“Really? Thanks, mate. Not sure I could hold it all the way home.”

They round the final bend and Harry pulls out his keys, opening the gate with the remote, the courtyard lights coming to life as they drive through. Louis parks to the side and they climb out. Harry rushes to the door and lets them both inside, turning on the hallway lights and standing out of the way for Louis to come through.

“Just to the left.” Harry points at the door to the downstairs bathroom.

Louis is clutching at his dick through his sweatpants, a slightly panicked look on his face as he shuffles forward and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Harry clicks the button to close the gate and shuts the front door, flicking on the lights for the open plan living area. He dumps his things on the hall table and heads into the kitchen, grabbing the kettle and filling it from the tap. He takes his mug out of the cupboard and hesitates. Should he make Louis a cuppa? Louis had said he was heading home after dropping Harry off, so he’s presumably his last client for the day, but he doesn’t want to overstep. He shrugs, throwing caution to the wind and takes a second mug from the cupboard, setting them both on the granite benchtop and popping in two tea bags. He gets the milk from the fridge and the sugar bowl from the pantry, the kettle finishing boiling as he hears Louis come round the corner.

“Thanks for that. Little gremlin thinks my bladder is a bloody trampoline sometimes.”

“I can only imagine. Probably getting a bit cramped in there for her.”

“Mmmm… not long now. Anyway, I’d best be getting out of your hair. Looks like you’ve got company.”

“Huh?” 

Harry looks at him confusedly as Louis points to the two mugs on the bench. “I’ll let you get on with your evening.”

“Oh! No, no. Uhm… this was for you,” Harry says shyly. “I mean… I don’t know what you had planned. You probably want to get home. Sorry-“

“Tea would be lovely,” Louis interrupts. “Thank you.”

Harry smiles and finishes filling Louis’ mug, sliding it over. “Milk and sugar if you want them.”

Louis adds a dash of milk but begs off the sugar, clearly a man of good taste. “So... helluva place you’ve got here, Harry,” Louis says as he looks out across the main living area toward the large windows, reflecting the inside back at them.

Harry follows him to the top of the steps that flow down into the lounge. “Yeah, I love it here. Would you like the five-cent tour?”

Louis does a little bow and motions with his cup. “Lead on.”

They cover downstairs first, a guest bedroom, media room and study off to one side, a double garage and laundry to the other. Upstairs there are three more bedrooms, a bathroom and the main bedroom with walk-in closet and en-suite. Louis  _ oohs _ and  _ ahhs _ as they go, very taken with the decor and styling, and the artworks that adorn the walls. They make their way out onto the deck, walking around the plunge pool and fire pit, the garden laid out before them and the city beyond, buzzing with activity.

Louis drains the last of his tea and rests the mug on the metal railing. “Alright, I’ll bite. What the fuck is it that you do again? Cos I thought you were the PR guy for LAX and while I’m sure you’re ace and all that, I can’t fathom that it pays enough for this.”

Harry chuckles and shakes his head. “Well spotted. Nah, I do okay, and a good portion of my pay does, in fact, go to the upkeep here, but this is my dad’s place. Or, my place I guess? I mean, I own it, but I didn’t buy it. Dad’s in import and export back in the UK. He’s done very well for himself… bought this place as an investment about five years ago and when I got the job offer here, he set me up. I’m pretty lucky.”

“Fuck…” Louis says and whistles. “I’ll say.”

The chill of the night air sends them back inside seeking warmth. Harry lights the gas fire and they laze about in the plush lounges, the conversation flowing easily between them. A second cuppa turns into a third and they nibble on a share plate of bits and pieces from Harry’s fridge. Harry doesn’t realise how late it’s gotten until he sees Louis stifle a yawn behind his hand.

“I’m so sorry, you must be exhausted and I’m keeping you from your evening,” Harry says as he stands.

“S’alright,” Louis says, stretching his arms above his head and rolling his neck. “I can assure you you’re not keeping me from anything even remotely interesting. Just some TV and a microwave meal.” Louis swings his legs off the lounge, socked feet hitting the floor with a thud. He goes to get up but he’s pretty well sunk into the soft cushions. “Ugh,” he sighs and reaches up with his hands. “Little help?”

Harry moves to stand in front of Louis between his knees and looks down at him. He’s taken aback by how truly beautiful Louis is and sucks in a sharp breath of air. The firelight is bathing him in a golden hue, his eyes, like two precious crystals, gaze up into Harry’s own, soft pink lips slightly parted begging for Harry to kiss them.

Louis smiles and waves his hands. “Earth to Harold?”

Harry snaps himself out of his reverie and takes ahold of Louis’ hands. They’re soft and warm from where he’s had them tucked between his legs. He pulls him to his feet, but he’s too close and Louis’ round belly pushes into Harry’s stomach, so he slides one foot back to balance, but not far enough to separate them. Louis doesn’t move to separate them either, keeping a firm grasp on Harry’s hands. They’re so close that Harry can smell the hint of tea as his breath softly caresses Harry’s chest where his top shirt buttons are undone. 

Then he feels it. A little tap, followed by another. Harry gasps and looks down at Louis’ belly and back up into his eyes. There’s a fondness in them and Harry knows in that instant that he could lose himself in them forever.

“I think she’s saying hello,” Louis whispers as he guides Harry’s hand over his bump to where Thumbelina is moving about. Harry feels a sharp jut of bone, maybe an elbow or a knee. The baby shifts and their hands follow the movement, sliding down underneath and then back up to the top. Their eyes are locked on each other and it’s one of the most intimate moments Harry has ever experienced.

“Oh my god, Louis,” he whispers, completely in awe at feeling Louis’ baby move inside him, responding to their touch with little taps and fluttering against Harry’s palm.

Louis smiles, eyes crinkling. “Pretty cool right?”

“This is… this is the most wonderful thing I’ve ever felt. She’s amazing.  _ You’re _ amazing. You’re growing a whole other human in there.”

“Mhmmm…” Louis murmurs as Thumbelina settles, the movements stopping and Harry frowns. “Awwww… don’t be sad. You’ll get to feel her again. I mean… if you want to.”

“I want. Definitely,” Harry nods and smiles brightly at the possibility of this not being a once-off. Louis yawns again and lets their hands drop so he can cover his mouth. “God, sorry, okay. You should get going.”

“Yeah, I should.”

Harry walks him to the door and Louis leans on the wall to slip his shoes on before grabbing his keys and phone from the hall table.

The cold night air rushes in when Harry opens the door and the last thing he wants to do is send Louis out into the darkness and away from him. He’s being ridiculous. He barely knows the man but it’s as though something has shifted in the universe, something monumental, something is different and nothing will ever be the same again.

“Drive safe.” It’s lame and doesn’t seem to do justice to the situation but he can’t think of anything else to say that won’t seem absurdly intense for what this is supposed to be. 

“Thanks, Harry. For the tea and for the chat. I had a really nice time.” Louis’ words are muted and Harry imagines, maybe, that he hears a sense of hope in his tone.

“You’re welcome. Anytime.”  _ Every  _ time, he wants to say, every day for the rest of our lives. He doesn’t, though, of course. He’s sure he’s just getting caught up in the moment and that come tomorrow, he’ll have regained some sense of normality. But he also has a sneaking suspicion that what’s happening to him left normal five towns back, stopped off for some jerky and a slurpy, and threw the map out the fucking window.

“So… eight o’clock tomorrow morning?”

Harry snaps himself out of it. “Yeah, that'd be great.”

“Well… goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight, Lou,” the nickname falling from his lips before he can stop it.

Louis smiles and turns, taking a few steps and then pauses at the threshold. He spins back around and raises up on his toes, hands coming to rest on Harry’s shoulders. Harry reflexively brings his hands to Louis’ hips to steady him as Louis leans in and pecks a small kiss to Harry’s cheek. When he pulls back, Harry sees the light pink blush on his cheekbones and it’s the most endearing thing he’s ever witnessed. 

“Night,” Louis rasps out and then drops back down, turning on his heel and stepping out into the courtyard with a wave of his hand.

Harry stands, mouth gaping and watches him sway his hips as he makes his way to the car. Louis stops and looks back when he gets to the boot, a giggle escaping his mouth.

“You’ll catch flies if you’re not careful, you know!” Louis shouts and Harry snaps his jaw closed, feeling his own cheeks heat at being caught-out staring so openly.

Louis cackles as he rounds the car and gets into the driver's seat, the engine coming to life as the headlights and brake lights light up the courtyard. Harry grabs his keys from the hall table and opens the gate, steam from the exhaust wafting up into the air as Louis drives out and onto the street.

Harry isn’t sure how long he stands there, desperately trying to take in what has transpired over the course of the evening. Eventually, the warmth of the house beckons him inside.

He floats around, feeling like he’s on cloud nine, cleaning up and getting ready for bed. When he slides in between his sheets he rolls on his side and pulls one of his pillows to his chest, wrapping his arms around it and snuggling it tightly. As he drifts off to sleep, images of Louis dance in his mind and he doesn’t even try to fool himself that he isn’t wishing the pillow he’s clutching in his arms was Louis instead.

~~~~~

The next two weeks seem to fly by. Harry finds himself categorizing his life as time spent with Louis, and time spent without Louis; relishing every moment in his presence and missing him terribly when they’re apart. Their weekday evenings are almost always spent together, the  _ need to pee  _ excuse a long distant memory. Harry cooks dinner for them more often than not after Louis picks him up from work. Louis perches himself at the end of the island bench, chatting away as Harry prepares their meal, or lays on the couch if his back is sore or his feet are swollen. Harry dotes on him, propping his legs up on cushions like he’s royalty, fetching him tea and biscuits. They eat their meals watching trashy TV in front of the fire or relaxing on the lounge chairs around the fire pit. It’s unabashedly domestic and Harry can’t remember a time when he was this happy in someone else’s company.

Vera’s mum is doing better, out of the hospital and back at home on the farm, but still not able to care for herself, so Benny and Vera will be staying for a while longer. Harry doesn’t mind, not one little bit.

Friday evening finds Harry in the kitchen making them a quick pesto pasta as Louis relaxes on the couch. His feet are particularly bad tonight, ankles throbbing and so swollen the bones have completely disappeared after a packed day with client after client and no time to rest in between. Thumbelina had been making herself known too, causing mischief prodding and poking Louis’ insides relentlessly. Added to that she’d had the hiccups on and off for most of the day, which sounds cuter than it actually was, Louis had assured him. 

Harry serves up two bowls of pasta and takes them into the living room, finding Louis rubbing at his socked feet.

“Hey, Lou,” Harry says softly and Louis looks up.

“Hey, Haz.” The nickname is a relatively new thing and Harry loves it. No one had ever bothered to give him one before, and now Louis has given him two. He’s still pretty partial to Harold, but Haz is so familiar and Louis always says it so affectionately that he’s torn for which is his favourite.

Louis sighs straightening out his legs and setting them on the floor with a wince as Harry hands him his bowl before sitting down next to him. “They’re bad tonight?”

“Mmmm… I’ll be okay, just gotta get the fluids going back up with the help of some gravity. But that’s a problem for later, right now I just wanna get this scrumptious food into me, I’m bloody starving!”

Harry smiles, glad he can at least do this for him. “It’s just a simple pasta but it should hit the spot.”

“No ones hit my spot for quite some time…” Louis trails off, side-eyeing Harry with a cheeky smile as Harry tries valiantly not to swallow his tongue.

“Well… I don’t think this will hit  _ that _ spot, but hopefully, it’ll satisfy your hunger.” Harry can totally play this innuendo game. It draws a hearty laugh from Louis and Harry feels like he’s won at life.

They dig in and watch some dreadful show about flipping houses that has two of the most annoying and condescending hosts in the history of reality television, which is saying something. Louis shouts at the screen and Harry makes woeful puns that draw welcome cackles from Louis.

Louis sets his empty bowl down on the coffee table and tries to get comfortable, but he can't find a position that doesn’t cause either his back to twinge or his ankles to throb. 

“Haz,” Louis whines. The misery is written all over his face and it breaks Harry’s heart. He wants to make the pain and discomfort go away. Wants to always make anything bad go away. Forever, if Louis will let him.

An idea strikes and Harry stands. “Hang on. I’ll be right back.”

Harry heads upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time, and jogs down the hallway to his bedroom. He flicks on the light and strides into his en-suite, grabbing his foot spa, some lemon bath salts, his nail kit, and a bottle of massage oil. Back out in the hallway he pulls a stack of towels from the linen cupboard and makes his way back downstairs.

He dumps everything onto the kitchen bench and runs the tap, letting the water warm up as he rummages through the bottom drawer to find an extension lead. He fills the spa and adds some of the bath salts, the sharp tang of lemon wafting up into his nostrils. 

He carries the spa, the lead, and a towel into the living room, setting it all on the coffee table as Louis eyes him curiously. “Whatcha got there, Haz?”

“Thought we could do a little spa treatment... might help with the swelling,” Harry says as he plugs the lead into the wall socket and runs it over to the couch.

“You don’t have to do that, Harry, I’ll be fine, really.”

“Nonsense,” Harry dismisses him. “This’ll be fun. But if you hate it we can stop anytime.”

“I highly doubt I’ll hate it. More worried that I’ll like it too much and want it every day.”

“Well, then, that’s easy, we’ll just do it every day. Alright, socks off.”

“Ugh. My feet stink,” Louis says with a cute little scrunch of his nose.

Harry shakes his head fondly. “I honestly don’t care, Lou, but these lemon bath salts will mask it if you’re feeling self-conscious.”

He lays a towel down on the floor and sets the spa on top as Louis takes off his socks. It’s a struggle to reach around his belly, but he manages in the end, curling his toes on the rug as he rolls his sweats up to his knees. Harry kneels down and tests the water to make sure it’s not too hot and nods to Louis once he’s satisfied it’s just the right temperature.

Louis slides his feet inside and groans. “Fuck, that’s nice.”

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet,” Harry says and switches the spa on, water bubbling as the vibrations intensify.

Louis slumps back onto the couch, head tilted back, eyes closed. “That’s it. I’m never leaving.”

Harry chuckles and pats Louis’ knee. “Alright, I’m just gonna grab the rest of the stuff. Sit tight.”

“Which bit of  _ I’m never leaving _ wasn’t clear?” Louis opens one eye and grins, craning his neck to watch Harry as he stands and walks back into the kitchen. 

Harry feels a little guilty. If only Louis knew how much he wished that was true. He never wants Louis to leave, wants to keep him here, wants to take care of him and the baby when she arrives. He wants so desperately to be allowed to love him, to love them both. But Louis has so much going on his life, the last thing he’s probably interested in is a relationship. Harry pushes the thoughts out of his head and focuses on the task at hand.

~~~~

Harry is trying his best to remain calm, really he is, but Louis just won’t stop moaning and whimpering. The sounds are going straight to his cock and it’s becoming a problem. A physically noticeable problem.

Louis had soaked his feet until the water went cold and his toes were pruney. Harry had dried them off, clipped his nails and given them a file, much to Louis’ initial displeasure,  _ gross _ he’d called it, but he’d let him do it anyway because of course he had. Harry hadn’t missed the shy smile under his blush as he pretended to squirm about, doth protesting a little too much perchance. When Louis said he’d never had anyone do something so nice for him before Harry had made a mental note to seek out every one of his ex-boyfriends to give them a piece of his mind for not treating Louis like the precious angel he is.

Louis is laying on his side on the couch, feet resting on a towel-covered cushion atop Harry’s knee. It’s not the easiest of positions for a foot massage, but being flat on his back puts too much pressure on his insides, so this is the compromise. If only Louis would stop making those sounds everything would be perfect.

Louis reaches a hand out from under the throw draped over his upper body and over to the coffee table, grabbing the remote for the fire and turning it up a few notches before snuggling back under his blanket. “Mmmmmm… feels so good, Haz.”

The smell of the lavender oil is heady in the warmth of the room, soft music filtering through the speakers of the sound system as the firelight flickers and dances across them both. From this position, Harry can study Louis without the fear of him seeing and thinking he’s too creepy. He drags his fingers over Louis’ ankles and up and down his calves, digging into his heels and sliding between his toes.

“The swelling is almost gone now. Can nearly see your dainty ankles again.”

“Dainty,” Louis scoffs. “I wouldn’t know, haven’t seen them properly in a while.”

“Well, I can assure you they’re very pretty.” Maybe the oil is getting into his brain but he can’t stop himself. “Delicate little toes too,” Harry says as he threads his fingers between them, stretching them out. He digs his thumbs into the balls of Louis’ feet eliciting a long moan. Harry does it again and watches as Louis shifts his hips. Clearly Harry’s not the only one affected by this. The blanket strains as Louis lifts his knee, shoulder dipping as though he’s reaching down between his legs. And really, Harry deserves a medal for only momentarily stilling his hands, but the desire to give Louis even the smallest amount of relief and pleasure overrides everything else. But he also realizes how completely inappropriate this is and kind of unfair. It’s not like he can get himself off on Harry’s couch, no matter how much cover Louis might think the blanket is providing him. The last thing Harry wants is for Louis to feel embarrassed so he eases off, walking his fingers away from Louis’ pressure points.

Louis’ breathing starts to even out, features relaxing as Harry gently massages his calves, lengthening his strokes from heel to knee and making them more rhythmical. He’s so peaceful, cheeks rosy from his little cocoon and the warmth from the fire. His breaths turn into snuffles and it’s possibly the most adorable noise Harry has ever heard.

Harry pulls down the legs of Louis’ sweats to his ankles and covers his feet with the throw blanket, resting his head back on the couch and closing his eyes. The sounds of Louis’ breathing lulling him to sleep.

~~~~

Harry opens his eyes, bringing his hands up to rub at them as he yawns. Louis is still fast asleep beside him, hands pillowed under his head. He allows himself a moment to admire his beauty, his soft feathery fringe across his eyes, pink lips slightly parted, a light dusting of scruff on his face. Harry lifts the cushion off his lap and scoots out from underneath, laying it on the couch careful not to dislodge Louis’ feet. He gets up and wanders into the kitchen, stretching out his back. The clock on the microwave tells him it’s just gone midnight; too late for Louis to go home now.

He grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and Louis’ phone from the hall table, retrieving his spare charger from his messenger bag before padding down the corridor and into the guest bedroom. He sets the water on the bedside table and plugs in the charger, flicking on the lamp, pulling the covers back. The curtains are open so he closes them and picks up the extra blanket from the chair in the corner, laying it at the bottom of the bed. He checks the en-suite to make sure there are fresh towels and takes a spare toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste from the drawer, popping them on the sink.

Heading back out into the living room, he turns off the lights and lets the firelight guide him. Standing before Louis he wonders what it would be like if Louis was his, how it would be if instead of taking him to the guest bedroom, he could carry him upstairs to  _ their _ bedroom, tuck him in and curl around him. He’s overwhelmed with how much this man truly means to him, how in such a short space of time he’s become Harry’s entire world.

He leans down and scoops Louis up in his arms, the throw blanket falling to the floor as he stands to full height. Louis burrows into his neck and steeples his hands against Harry’s chest, a small, contented sigh escaping his lips, and Harry doesn’t know whether to smile or cry.

He carries him into the guest bedroom and lays him on the bed, pulling up the covers and turning off the lamp. He steps back, even though everything molecule in his body is telling him to climb into bed beside him, keep him safe and warm and protected.

“Haz?”

Harry smiles and steps forward. “S’alright, Lou, go back to sleep. It’s late. You’re in the guest bedroom. Your phone is right here charging and there’s a bottle of water in case you get thirsty. The en-suite has everything you need for the morning.”

“Mmmm… thank you,” Louis murmurs and snuggles deeper into the mattress.

“Night, Lou.”

“Night, Haz.”

Harry turns and walks to the door, allowing himself one last look at the man he now knows he wants, more than anything, to be a part of his life forever.


	2. And Baby Makes Three

It’s still dark outside when Harry’s woken from his slumber. He rolls over and startles when he finds Louis sitting on the edge of the bed, his phone illuminating his face, a worried expression marring his features.

“Lou?”

“I’m really sorry, Haz. I uhm… I didn’t want to wake you but… I don’t feel too good. Thumbelina isn’t moving around as much as she usually does and my back is killing me and I’m… I’m freaking out,” Louis says, panic evident in his tone.

Harry sits up and flicks on the bedside lamp. He takes ahold of Louis’ hand. “Hey, it’s okay. Come on. Come here.”

Louis slumps into Harry’s chest and lets out a sob as Harry rubs circles on his back. “Has this happened before?”

“No, not like this,” Louis hiccups out, tears dampening Harry’s bare chest.

“Alright. Well, I’m sure everything's fine, but I think we should get you to the hospital, just to be sure.”

Louis nods and sits up, wiping the tears from his face with the sleeves of his shirt that are pulled down over his hands. “I’ve got a bag packed at home. Can we go and get it, just in case?”

“Of course,” Harry says trying to stay calm even though his heart is making a valiant attempt at beating out of his rib cage. Louis needs him to be strong. “Hey, don’t worry. We’ve got this. Yeah?”

Louis looks up and Harry can see he’s frightened. He cups Louis’ face in his palms, running his thumbs over his cheeks and wiping away the remnants of his tears.

“I’m sorry, Haz. I wanted to talk to you tomorrow about… I wanted to ask if you might consider being…” Louis draws his shoulders up, taking a deep breath before letting them fall, not meeting Harry’s gaze. “I don’t really have anyone, you know, for all of this. Vera was supposed to be my support person, but now with her mum and everything, I was going to ask… god, this is…”

Harry smiles and tilts Louis’ face up, getting him to look at him. “I’d love to be your support person, Lou, if that’s what you’re asking?”

Louis’ eyes light up. “Yeah?”

“Of course, I’d be honoured.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Louis says with a long sigh. “Thank you. You’re so good to me, to us. Thank you.”

Harry’s heart is soaring but he has to remain grounded for Louis now, for both of them. He lets go of Louis’ face and pats his thigh. “Okay, grab your things and I’ll get dressed, then we can head out. We’ll call the hospital from the car.”

Louis goes to stand but pauses, his eyes finding Harry’s again. He starts to lean in and then hesitates. Searching for something in Harry’s eyes. Harry smiles and that must be all the reassurance he needs. Louis closes the gap and presses his lips to Harry’s. It’s soft and chaste and beautiful and perfect.

Louis pulls back, his mouth forming into a small grin. “Been wanting to do that for two weeks.”

Harry can’t help the fond that must be written all over his face. “But Lou, we only met two weeks ago.”

“Like I said... been wanting to do that for two weeks.”

~~~~

The city is quiet as Harry drives them through the abandoned streets; even somewhere as bustling and frantic as LA needs its down time too. Louis is fidgeting nervously beside him and Harry reaches out his hand which Louis takes firmly in both of his own.

“Sorry. Shit. Feel like I’m gonna crawl out of my skin,” Louis says with a self-deprecating chuckle.

“Hey, that’s to be expected. We’ll be there soon and then we can get you and Thumbelina all checked out. Everything's gonna be fine, Lou.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

Louis is silent for a while and Harry can only imagine what’s going on inside his head. His own thoughts are a jumble of noise and questions he wants to ask Louis, but that’s not what he needs right now.

As if sensing Harry’s mind spinning wildly out of control Louis grips his hand tighter and rubs his thumbs over the backs of Harry’s knuckles. “So… if things move along tonight and you need to step in as my support person, there will be some forms and such you’ll need to sign. Is that okay?”

“Of course, Lou. I’m here for you, for whatever you need, I promise,” Harry says reassuringly. “Reckon we'll make a good team, actually.”

“Reckon you’re right. Haz and Lou. The Dream Team.”

“Yup! That’s us.”

Harry turns into the driveway and pulls into one of spaces marked for obstetrics near the entrance. He turns off the engine and leans over, reaching out and placing his hand on Louis’ cheek, turning his face toward him. “We’ve got this, okay? You and me. I’m gonna be right by your side the whole time, no matter what.”

Louis hiccups in a shaky breath, staring intently into Harry's eyes and nods. “You and me,” he repeats.

Harry leans in and seals their lips together in a chaste kiss, trying to convey everything he’s feeling; love, courage, reassurance, safety, support. He pulls back and can see Louis’ eyes glistening in the light from the carpark. He’s so beautiful and Harry’s wants nothing more than to tell him how much he loves him but that can wait for another time, even though he suspects he’s wearing his heart on his sleeve at this point.

“Come on, let’s get inside and see what little Miss Thumbelina is up to.”

~~~~

Hospitals aren’t usually Harry’s favourite place but right now, there isn’t anywhere else on the planet he’d rather be. Because it’s here, surrounded by white walls, linoleum floors, and fluorescent lights, that Louis is about to bring a new life into the world. 

Having called ahead from the car, they’d discovered that Louis’ doctor was already there having just delivered a set of twins, so she was on hand when they checked-in. A quick examination established that Thumbelina was setting her own timeline for arrival, and that time is… well… now. She might be two weeks ahead of schedule, but all indications are that things are looking good.

Harry still can’t quite get his head around the fact that in less than half an hour Louis’ baby will be born and he’s here, right by Louis’ side to witness it. It feels right but also a little overwhelming. Most of Louis’ hospital forms had been pre-completed, but there were some changes that needed to be made to replace Vera’s name with Harry’s as Louis’ official support person. 

Harry looks down at the green wristband printed with his and Louis’ names, a bar code linking back to the system that holds all of their information. He’ll be allowed to stay with Louis throughout the birth and has access to all the areas he’ll need for afterwards, both on the ward and in the neonatal unit in the event that Thumbelina needs some extra care. It’s a lot but Louis was adamant that it’s what he wanted and Harry freely admits he’d teared up as he’d signed the paperwork.

The delivery suite is a hive of activity, staff bustling about in readiness for the c-section. The anesthetist is sitting off to the side, having administered the spinal block and is now keeping a close eye on Louis to watch for any complications. The other machines monitoring Louis and the baby bleep on and off as the staff busily erect the curtain over his chest. Harry is sitting beside his head, decked out in his hospital kit. Louis told him the green scrubs brought out the colour of his eyes, Harry had fondly told him he was an idiot. 

Harry holds Louis’ hand tightly in his, unable to stop himself from gazing into his eyes. He leans in and kisses him on the mouth because that’s a thing they do now that Louis had opened the floodgates and Harry is finding it difficult to stop himself. 

Louis is smiling but Harry can see the worry in his eyes too. “Hey, everything is going to be fine.”

“Fuck. I’m gonna be a dad.”

Harry smiles. “Yeah, you are.”

The doctor peeks over the curtain. “Alright, Louis. We’re going to get started now. You’ll feel some pressure and pulling but you shouldn’t feel any pain at all.”

Louis nods and grips Harry’s hand tighter. “Okay, Doc.”

Harry kisses his temple and whispers in his ear. “I’m so proud of you. Not long now and then you’ll get to see her.”

It’s a tense time and Harry tries to keep up the conversation to distract Louis, and himself, from what’s happening on the other side of the curtain. They make guesses on her exact time of arrival and whether she’ll look more like a Milly or a Lily. Harry tells him about the phone call with Benny and Vera, how much they had wanted to be here for this and how grateful they were that Harry is here for him. Vera had squealed with glee when Harry had inadvertently revealed that they were more than just acquaintances now, unable to hide the emotion in his voice. Vera had given him something akin to a big sister talking to and he had promised her that he wouldn't break Louis’ heart, not that he ever could.

Harry can’t see much from where he’s sitting so when Louis grunts and grimaces he’s not fully prepared for the baby’s cry that rings out.

“She’s out, Louis, she looks great,” the doctor says from the other side of the curtain. “We’re going to get her checked over and cleaned up and then we’ll bring her back to you. But here she is. Say hi to your little girl,” the doctor says and lifts her up above the curtain, holding her by the back of the neck and ankles. She’s floppy and a reddish-blue colour with a white goopy substance and blood coating some of her tiny body, but she’s the most beautiful little thing Harry has ever seen. 

Louis is clearly overwhelmed, but manages to get out a tearful greeting. “Hi, baby girl.”

“Oh, Lou, she’s gorgeous,” Harry says, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand, the other hand maintaining a firm grasp on Louis’.

She’s whisked away and Louis looks up into Harry’s eyes, tear stained cheeks and eyes filled with joy and wonder and Harry isn’t faring much better. 

“Can you see her, Haz?” Louis asks, craning his neck. 

Harry stands and sees the doctor and one of the midwives over at the warming table, checking her over. “Yeah. They’re just cleaning her up. She’s fine.”

Harry sits back down and one of the midwives comes over and stands on Louis’ other side. “She’s looking great, Louis. The one minute Apgar is an eight which is excellent. Once we’ve done the five minute Apgar we’ll get her wrapped up so you can meet her properly, then the doctor will get you all stitched up and into recovery.”

Louis nods, the emotion of the moment too much for him to be able to speak.

“Thank you,” Harry replies. “Thanks so much.” Harry brings Louis’ hand to his lips and kisses his palm. “You were amazing, Lou. Can’t believe you made a whole other human.”

Louis is trembling and his tears are still falling but he’s smiling, so Harry isn’t too concerned. “Yeah, look what I went and did. She’s beautiful, yeah?”

“The most beautiful,” Harry says, sniffling and smiling so wide he feels like his face is going to split in two.

The five minute Apgar is also an eight and soon Thumbelina is being brought over, wrapped tightly in a blanket with yellow ducks dotted over it and wearing a little white hat to keep her head warm.

“Here she is. Harry, you’ll need to hold her,” the midwife says and Harry sits up straight, dropping Louis’ hand and holding out his arms in readiness.

The midwife hands her over carefully and Harry cradles the little bundle of joy to his chest. She’s a bit puffy and her face is red and blotchy but she’s absolutely perfect. He stares down at her in silent awe, an errant tear escaping and dropping onto the blanket. 

He swivels the stool around and angles his arms so Louis can get a better view, leaning in so she’s close to his face. Louis reaches up, the drip still in the back of his hand, and brushes his fingers lightly on her cheeks. She roots around, turning her head slightly into his touch and Harry hiccups out a breath, the raw emotion of the moment at witnessing the immediate bond of father and daughter so strong and overwhelming he can barely process what’s happening in front of him.

Thumbelina scrunches up her nose, lets out a little cry, and opens her eyes. Blinking once and seeming to gaze up at Louis. He smiles and kisses her forehead. “Hello, baby girl, welcome to the world.” 

~~~~

Harry sits in the armchair, holding Thumbelina against his bare chest, a warm, cotton-weave blanket wrapped around them both. The midwife had said that skin to skin contact is good for her and Harry was more than happy to oblige, relishing in being able to participate in her care and be part of this wondrous event. He gazes down at her perfect face, her little snub nose snuffling as she drinks from the bottle in Harry’s hand. It’s still morning, the sun having risen a couple of hours ago, but with the curtains drawn, the only light in the room sneaks in under the door and shines out from the subdued panel on the wall behind Louis’ bed.

He can hear voices at the nurse's station outside and a trolley being wheeled down the corridor, the muffled sounds of activity filtering into their little cocoon. He’s tired. It’s been a long night and he yawns big and wide, resting his head back and letting his neck stretch out as he rolls it from side to side. Thumbelina digs her toes into his stomach as if to get his full attention back on her and he looks down and chuckles. “Yes, angel. I know. Sorry. You have my full attention,” he whispers and tilts the bottle so she can drain the last remnants of her feed, suckling contentedly.

It’s going to be a few days before Louis and the baby can go home, once Louis has healed somewhat and is strong enough. They haven’t broached the subject of where that  _ home _ will be but Harry knows what he wants, he just hopes it’s what Louis wants too. In two short weeks, Louis has come to mean so much to him and he can’t imagine being without him, certainly not now that Thumbelina is here. He’s got a month of vacation time owing to him and he intends to take it all to care for them both if Louis will allow him.

He’s spent the last couple of hours rearranging the house in his head. The downstairs guest bedroom will be best for Louis and the baby, that way Louis won’t have to navigate the stairs and will have easy access to the kitchen and living room. The bedroom is big enough for a cot and change table and anything else they need. He’s not sure how much of the big items Louis has bought, their conversations having been centred around the cute outfits and stuffed toys Louis had been able to purchase with the extra LYFT money. But Harry can arrange for everything he has to be brought over and he’s looking forward to going out to shop for all the extra items they’ll need.

Louis stirs in bed, wincing as he shifts, but thankfully not waking. He looks beautiful bathed in the dim light, cheekbones sharpened by the shadows, pink lips dry and slightly parted. He thinks back to that first morning in the car, how he hadn’t even noticed Louis initially, and wonders how that was even possible. Louis fills every space with his presence, his laughter, his smell, his movements. He’s so big and so small at the same time. Harry can’t imagine a future without him, doesn’t want to even entertain the thought. At twenty-seven Harry had thought himself done, fully formed, complete. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Perhaps it’s as simple as not knowing what was missing until it was presented to him. But now he knows. This is his future. Louis and Thumbelina. The three of them, together.

A soft knock at the door draws Harry from his thoughts. The door swings open slowly and one of the nurses pokes her head inside. When she sees Harry in the chair she comes inside, wheeling the obs tower with her and leaving it at the end of Louis’ bed before making her way over to Harry.

“How are we doing?” She asks, peeking over the rolls of the blanket.

“Good, good. Just finishing her bottle.”

“She’s hungry. That’s an excellent sign.” 

Harry beams. It’s not like he had anything to do with this beautiful creation but he’s proud nonetheless. She’s so tiny in his arms and he’s struck with an overwhelming need to protect her from all the bad things in the world. His sleep-deprived mind flashes images of her running around his garden in a summer dress, blowing out candles on a birthday cake in the dining room, skipping down the hallway dressed in her school uniform, in her soccer kit on the football field. He’s dragged from his trip into a future he doesn’t even know is his to imagine by a pat to his shoulder.

“I’m just going to check Louis’ obs. You should put her in the crib and try and get some rest too, yeah? They’re going to need you to be at your best for like… the next eighteen years or so,” she says with a chuckle and walks over to Louis’ bed, wheeling the obs tower around to his side.

Harry’s heart skips a beat and his stomach clenches. They haven’t had time to discuss any of this, everything from the previous night had happened so fast and there were far too many other priorities. He knows there will be plenty of time for that but he wants to at least broach it with Louis soon. Their kisses have been lovely and tender and Harry hopes they’re on the same page, but he wants to be sure.

The nurse takes Louis’ hand and feeds the blood pressure cuff up to the top of his arm, securing it tightly and pressing the button on the stand to inflate the pouch. Louis flinches and opens his eyes.

“Sorry love, just gotta do a few checks,” she says kindly and Louis nods, yawning and scrunching his nose adorably. She takes the thermometer scanner from the basket on the stand and does a quick reading then checks his wound dressing and catheter. “Everything’s looking good. How are you feeling?”

“Yeah, okay. Feel a bit like I’ve been hit by a truck but otherwise not too bad.”

“Sounds about right. How’s the pain? There’s no need to be a martyr either, tell me honestly on a scale of one to ten.”

“Uhm… maybe a three?”

“That’s great, Louis. You’re due more pain relief in an hour, but just give me a buzz if you want it sooner, alright?”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.”

“I’m going to get some breakfast sent in now that you’re awake, then this afternoon we should be able to remove the catheter and work on getting you up and about,” she says as she heads toward the door, opening it and then turning back. “The sooner you’re up and functioning normally, the sooner you three can get out of here and head home.”

“Sounds fantastic, thank you,” Harry says with a smile.

The door clicks shut and they’re alone again. Louis reaches over and flicks on the bedside lamp. “You two look awfully comfy over there he says and smiles at them.

“Mhmmm… me and Thumbelina have been having some bonding time, haven’t we sweetheart?” Harry coos, pulling her in tighter to his chest and stroking her cheek. “Wanna cuddle with daddy, angel?”

Harry gets up and lets the blanket drop from around his shoulders, the cool hospital air prickling his skin. He sets the now empty bottle on the overbed table pushed off to the side near the window. 

“Can you help me sit up a bit, Haz?”

Harry cradles Thumbelina in the crook of his arm and leans down, sliding his free arm under Louis’ back to steady him as Louis presses the button on his corded unit to raise the rear of the bed. Harry pulls his arm out and steps back. Louis shifts about, gritting his teeth a bit as he tries to get comfortable. 

“You good?”

“Not too bad all things considered,” Louis says with a smirk.

“You wanna do skin to skin? She seems to like that and the nurses said it was good for her too.”

“Yeah. Please. Can you uhm…” Louis twists slightly and tries to reach around for the tie on his gown, but he can’t quite stretch far enough. Harry undoes it and Louis shucks it off his shoulders, letting it pool at his waist.

“Ready?”

“Yup! Gimme,” Louis says making grabby hands. Harry leans down and lays Thumbelina on his bare chest. She roots around at his collarbone and Louis brings a hand up, slotting his pinky into her mouth which she suckles on happily. Louis gazes at her lovingly. “Look what I made. She’s so beautiful, Haz.”

“She is. I can’t believe I got to be there, to see her come into the world. Thank you for choosing me.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you. You were amazing.”

Harry ducks his head shyly, tears welling up in his eyes and the sight of Louis cradling his baby girl. “I really didn’t do much,” Harry says as he turns and goes over to the armchair, bringing back the blanket and his discarded hoodie. He wraps them both up and puts his jumper on as Louis watches him slyly.

“Awwwww… I was enjoying the view,” Louis says with a pout.

“Oi. That’s enough out of you,” Harry chastises goodnaturedly, waggling his finger at him but the comment does provide an opening to raise the lingering questions he has about their budding relationship. He sits down on the bed, facing them, the plastic sheeting under the bedding crunching beneath him. “So… uhm… I was hoping we could talk, actually?”

Louis looks at him, brow quirking. “You breaking up with me already? Damn, that was fast.” It’s said with a lilting jest in his tone which gives Harry hope, but he’s not prepared to get ahead of himself just yet.

Harry smiles and lays his hand on Louis’ thigh, rubbing over the covers with his thumb. “So, I guess I just want to know where you’re at. Like, this has all happened pretty fast and while I know where I want this go… what I want this to be… us to be… I need to hear what you’re thinking before I let myself get in too deep.”

It’s straightforward and clear and he’s pretty sure he’s just presented his heart to Louis on a platter to either pick up and hold tenderly in his hands or smash it to smithereens.

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?”

Harry looks up and shakes his head. “No, I guess I don’t. And I understand if this is all too much to process right now given everything that’s going on, and if you need time to consider it then that’s absolutely fine, I just…” Harry sighs. “I just wanted to put it out there so we could start discussing it or at least start thinking about it.”

Louis is quiet for a while, it’s probably only seconds but it feels longer and all Harry can hear is the beating of his heart in his ears.

“Well… I agree that this has been a bit of a whirlwind. Heightened emotions and hormones running rampant and all that…” Louis pauses and Harry’s heart starts to sink. Louis thinks it’s all just hormones. That whatever he might be feeling for Harry is just a heat of the moment kind of thing, nothing more. Harry’s shoulders slump, he can’t help it. “But…” Louis continues, “I think all that’s done is condense what would’ve happened anyway. I really like you, Harry, and I hope you feel the same about me but I understand if this is all too much. It’s not exactly the most normal of circumstances for the start of a relationship.”

Harry looks up and the beaming smile on his face must be a dead giveaway for how he’s feeling if the blinding smile that spreads across Louis’ face in return is anything to go by. “You like me?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“You  _ really _ like me?”

Louis chuckles. “Yup! You’ve got me. Hook, line, and sinker.”

“Fuck yes!” Harry whisper-shouts, pumping his fists in the air like an idiot.

Louis laughs, jostling Thumbelina on his chest, but she doesn’t seem to be bothered, still sucking away happily on Louis’ finger.

There’s a knock at the door and it opens to reveal an orderly with a trolley; plastic sandwich containers, tubs of yogurt, and small round dishes with fruit salad on the shelves. “Can I offer you gentlemen anything to eat?”

“Ohhhh… yes please,” Harry says as he stands and goes over to meet the man at the doorway. “What delectable meals do we have here?”

The man’s chuckles and picks up a napkin, draping it over his arm with a dramatic flair and a wry smile. “Well, for your dining pleasure, we have chicken sandwiches, cheese sandwiches, ham sandwiches, and… yes, I do believe we have a real treat here, one last salad sandwich, a very popular choice today, Sir.”

“What a fine spread. So much to choose from,” Harry says with a laugh. “I think we’ll grab a couple of chicken sandwiches and some fruit salad and yogurt. That alright, Lou?”

“Sounds grand, love.”

The endearment makes Harry’s heart skip a beat and he takes the tray handed to him. The man loads up their choices and then, with a wave and bow, he’s off to the next room, closing the door behind him.

Harry sets the tray down on the overbed table and wheels it to the edge of the bed, grabbing them some fresh bottles of water from the small bar fridge.

“Did you want to put her down in her cot while we eat?” Harry asks and Louis nods, handing a sleeping Thumbelina over to Harry.

“She’s been so good, but I’m sure that’s not gonna last. Those lungs are gonna be getting a workout in no time,” Louis says with a sigh.

Harry grabs one of the small cotton blankets and spreads it out on the end of Louis’ bed, straightening it and folding it in half as the midwives has shown him. He sets Thumbelina gently into the middle and wraps it around her tightly, tucking it in at the sides until she’s firmly swaddled. He picks her up and walks over to the plastic crib, laying her down gently and leaning down to kiss her forehead before coming back to sit at the end of Louis bed.

He pulls the table in between them, opening their sandwich packets and taking the lids off the fruit salad and yogurt. They both dig in eagerly. “Shit, didn’t realize how hungry I was,” Louis says around a mouthful of food.

“It’s been a busy twelve hours or so. But we’ve gotta keep your strength up, lots of sleepless nights ahead.”

“Mmmm…”

“Uhm…” Harry takes a swig of his water as Louis looks at him expectantly. “So I was wondering… when it’s time to go home… like, I’m sure you had plans to go back to Benny and Vera’s, but now…” Harry fidgets, turning his sandwich over in his fingers. There’s so much hanging on this moment and he doesn’t want to pressure Louis, but he also desperately wants to hear the answer he’s hoping for. “I was thinking, would you maybe like to come back to my house instead?”

Harry looks up at him and finds Louis’ beautiful blue eyes wide in shock. “S-Seriously?” Louis stutters, a rasp in his voice.

Harry ploughs on, no going back now. “Yeah. Like, I’ve got plenty of room and I hate the thought of you going home alone, with no one there to support you. You can have the downstairs guest bedroom and we can bring all your things over and it’d be more practical and… yeah.”

Louis considers him carefully, sandwich half-way to his mouth which is now hanging open. “You… you want us to move in with you?”

Additional reasons, or excuses really, run through his head as he tries to think of ways to convince Louis, but in the end, honesty wins out. “Yeah. I do. I can’t… I can’t imagine not having you both there. Please, Louis. If it’s horrible you can go back to Benny’s at any time, but I really want you and Thumbelina to stay with me.” Louis isn’t saying yes, but he isn’t saying no either so Harry barrels on. “It’ll be great. I can help you with the baby, cook for you, take care of you both.”

Harry looks at him hopefully and awaits his response, praying to every god he knows for the words he so desperately wants to hear.

“Harry, this is huge, are you really sure?”

Harry nods and smiles. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. I’ve never been surer of anything else in my entire life. There’s nothing I want more. Oh! And I can promise you lots more spa nights if you’d like?”

Louis chuckles and reaches out for Harry with his free hand, twining their fingers together under the table. “You’re really something else, Harry Styles,” he says fondly. “We’d love to move in with you.”

Harry’s face breaks into a massive smile and he gets up, leaning over the table and cranes his neck, puckering up for a kiss. Louis’ smile is just as broad as his own and he tilts his head back as Harry seals their lips together. 

Harry pulls back and sits down, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “So… now the big question…”

“Jesus Christ, if you propose to me I might have to-“

“No! I mean, well… not today, anyway,” Harry grins.

“Thank fuck. With all these hormones raging around in my bloodstream I might’ve said yes and then where would we be?”

“We’d probably live happily ever after. But let’s save something for our first date.” Harry gives an exaggerated wink and Louis swats him in the chest playfully. “No, I wanted to ask if you’ve decided yet? Milly or Lily?”

“Yeah, I have. I think Lily Millicent Tomlinson has a nice ring to it. What do you think?

Harry’s eyes light up. “Oh Lou, that’s absolutely perfect.” 

~~~~

“She asleep?” Harry asks as Louis comes into the kitchen, dragging his feet and scrubbing his hands over his face.

“Yeah. Finally,” he says and covers his mouth with the back of his hand, hiding a yawn. “Poor little thing couldn’t settle. Think she needs to do a shit actually. I’m in touch with that emotion.”

“Still having trouble?”

“Yeah. It’s not too bad though.” Louis sits down gingerly on the cushioned dining chair near the pantry. When they’d arrived home last week, Harry had brought it into the kitchen for him so he could still be in the thick of it without straining himself getting up on the bar stools at the island bench.

“I’ll just have to feed you more fibre,” Harry says with a wink.

“Well, you’re the one who has to put up with the resulting barrage of farts so it’s your funeral, love.”

Harry guffaws and shakes his head, padding over on his bare feet and planting a kiss on Louis’ lips, just as he lets rip a particularly choice fart. “Louis!” Harry whisper-shouts, reeling back. “You’re incorrigible.”

“As they say, you can take the boy out of Donny…” Louis giggles and reaches up for his bottle of water on the bench. “So… what’s for dinner, chef?”

“Just a quick stir fry, figured we’d try and get an early night.”

“Man after my own heart. Sounds perfect.”

Harry dishes them up two bowls, and carries them over to the couch, Louis following behind and sitting in his spot in the little cushion nest Harry had arranged for him. It gives him a bit more support and height, it’s comfortable but also easier to get up out of so as not to exert himself too much. Harry goes back and retrieves the baby monitor and the garlic bread and settles himself next to Louis.

“Any requests?” Harry asks as he picks up the remote for the TV, turning it on and scrolling through the channels.

“Nah, I’m easy. Gonna head to bed as soon as I’ve inhaled this I reckon.”

“Mmmmm… think I might too. Oh! Vera and Benny rang while you were putting Lily down. They said to say hi and thanks for all the pics and videos we’ve been sending.”

“Yeah? How’s Vera’s mum?”

“Good, getting stronger every day. Benny said his mate Phil is working out well with the LYFT clients too,” Harry says as picks a cooking show and turns the volume down.

“Nice. Yeah, met him a few times, good lad.”

They eat in companionable silence, both exhausted from the first week of having Lily setting their sleep schedule, or lack thereof. She’s been such a good baby, sleeping and eating well, but she’s still a baby, so it’s a round-the-clock endeavour to keep her fed and cared for. Her lungs have been getting a workout too, Harry’s cavernous living area providing the perfect acoustics for some ear-splitting moments.

Harry has been doing as much as he can to care for her without overstepping, trying to focus more on Louis’ needs and letting Louis enjoy all the experiences of new fatherhood. They make a great team, the Dream Team, just as Louis had said and Harry is relishing every moment of his well-earned four weeks leave with them both.

He clears up after dinner while Louis stays on the couch and finishes his cuppa. When Harry returns from the kitchen, Louis had nodded off, mug still held tightly in his hand. He crouches down and gazes at the vision of a man before him. He’s so soft and contented and Harry hates to disturb him, but he needs to be in bed and resting properly. 

“Come on, Lou, let's get you off to bed,” Harry says as he pries the mug from his hand, setting it on the coffee table. Louis stirs and blinks open his eyes, taking a few moments to focus properly. Harry takes Louis’ hands in his, bringing them to his mouth and kissing his knuckles.

“Sleepy,” Louis rasps out and yawns.

“I know, sweetheart.” The endearment falling from his lips before he can stop himself.

“That’s new… I like it,” Louis says, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes as he smiles.

“Yeah? Well, there’s lots more where that came from. Angel, buttercup, light of my life… I could go on and on an on.” Harry pulls Louis to his feet carefully, turning him toward the hallway and guiding him by his hips, falling in step behind him. “Sugarplum, darling, treasure,” he continues as he moves them along, Louis giggling as they go. “Bunnykins, kitten, possum, pumpkin, muffin, sweetpea.” He lets his voice drop to a whisper as they reach the doorway and leans in closer to Louis’ ear. “Sunshine, honey, cutie pie, cupcake, boo bear.”

They creep inside the room and over to Lily’s crib. It’s a lovely white-wood secondhand one that Louis had bought before Lily arrived and Harry had arranged to have it brought over, along with all of Louis’ other things. There hadn’t been much, just some clothes and a cute little play gym with soft hanging animals in bright colours for when she’s ready for floor time. Harry had happily gone out and bought everything else, with a few grumbles from Louis about the cost and some nonsense about spoiling him rotten. Harry had listened patiently and then kissed him quiet telling him it was his way of being involved and how much he loved being able to do it for him. Louis had relented and allowed him to go on his shopping spree after they had selected most of the items online together. The house is now filled with everything they could need; bottles and a sterilizer, more wraps and blankets than any baby could ever reasonably need, nappies and baby wipes by the boxful, a change mat with removable and washable covers, a ridiculously expensive top of the line buggy, a bouncer, nappy bin, mobile for above the crib, and a feeding chair that rocks back and forth and side to side with matching footstool.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ chest, resting his chin on top of his shoulder and peers inside the crib at a sleeping Lily. Louis lets his head fall back against Harry’s collarbone, rubbing his cheek against Harry’s neck and kissing underneath his jaw.

“Harry?”

“Mhmmm…?”

Louis brings his hand up and trails his fingertips along Harry’s forearm. “Would you maybe want to stay in here tonight... with us?”

“Have you been having trouble, Lou? You should’ve said,” Harry whispers. “I can make adjustments in here if there’s issues with-“

“No,” Louis says, cutting him off. “No everything’s fine. I just… I’d like you to sleep in here, to be close to us. Only if you want to, of course.”

Harry sucks in a breath and tries to quell the butterflies in his stomach. “Yeah? You want that?”

Louis turns in his embrace and loops his arms around Harry's waist, looking up into his eyes, the light from the lamp casting shadows across his fine features. “Yeah, I want that. Wanna hold you, wanna be held by you.”

“I’d love to, Lou. Thank you.”

Harry leans in as Louis raises up on his toes, their mouths meeting chastely at first. There’s a new heat behind the press of Louis’ lips and it lights a fire in Harry’s belly. He wants him so much, wants everything with him, but it will be a while before anything else can happen. The calendar entry in five weeks time for Louis’ postnatal checkup is burned into his brain and he’s going to restrain himself until then. Harry walks them backward and away from the crib, sitting them down on the edge of the bed. He cradles Louis’ face in his palms and Louis tilts his head, opening up and giving Harry silent permission to deepen the kiss. Harry licks into his mouth, inhaling sharply as Louis lets out a small whine. Louis’ hands slide up in between Harry’s shoulder blades and he pulls him in closer, urging him on with his movements. A low moan escapes from Harry’s throat and he breaks away, kissing and nipping at Louis jaw, his scruff scratching Harry’s cheek.

“God, want you so much, Lou, want you all the time. Want you every minute of every day.” Harry sucks at the pulse point on Louis’ neck. “You drive me crazy. You’re so beautiful. So perfect. You’re everything.”

Louis hiccups a breath and digs his fingers into Harry’s back, clawing at his shirt. “Fuck. Want you too. So bad, Haz.”

Harry pulls away, staring intently into Louis’ eyes and he’s suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. It’s only been three weeks but he has to tell him, unwilling to hold it in a moment longer. He takes a deep breath and dives in. “I… I love you, Lou. I’ve never felt like this before. I don’t think I even knew what love was until I met you. And I know it’s fast, and I probably shouldn’t have said it, but I don’t want to hold myself back, not with you, never with you.”

Louis smiles so wide that his eyes are no more than slits. “Yes. Same.  _ God _ . I love you, too, so much. I can’t even explain it. You’ve stolen my whole heart.”

“I can’t believe how lucky I am to have found you,” Harry says and launches in for another kiss. It’s passionate and urgent and Harry never wants to let him go. He explores Louis’ mouth, long swipes with his tongue and small nips with his teeth. Louis sucks on Harry’s bottom lip, moaning softly and it’s the most beautiful sound Harry has ever heard.

When they finally break apart it’s with breathless pants and broad smiles. “Go get ready for bed,” Louis instructs with a shy smile and Harry nods. “But don’t be gone too long. Wanna cuddle.”

Harry pecks him on the lips one last time, gets up and heads to the door, turning back to see Louis watching him. “I love you,” Harry says, because now that he can, he’s never going to stop.

Louis grins. “Love you, too, snugglebum.”


	3. The Big Night

_ Five weeks and one day later… _

“And she’ll want another bottle in about an hour,” Harry says as he takes the sterilized bottles from the baby bag and sets them on the kitchen bench, counting them again just to be sure there's enough for all her feeds and some extras, just in case. “If she gets fussy, just walk her around a bit, she likes the movement and the lights.”

Liam comes up alongside him and lays his hands on the benchtop. “You do realize we’ve done this more than a couple of times before, right?”

Harry sighs and fixes him with a glare. “Yes, and I seem to recall you and Adrian were almost apoplectic the first time you left Bella with me overnight, so you can shut it.”

“God yeah, that’s right,” Liam chuckles and shakes his head. “We were a right mess. Adrian wanted to call you every fifteen minutes and I was ready to jump in the car when you didn’t reply to one of my texts within thirty seconds.”

“Exactly. Thank you. So maybe cutting me a bit of slack wouldn’t be, you know, completely out of the question?”

Liam drapes his arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulls him in tight. “Yeah, okay. Deal.”

Harry looks out across Liam and Adrian’s living area to find Louis sitting on the floor with their friends' children, Bella and Oliver. He’s chatting away happily as he cradles Lily in his arms and the children coo over the little bundle wrapped up tightly in her blanket.

Adrian comes up on Harry’s other side. “He’s so good with kids, Harry, got yourself a keeper there.”

“He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Harry says openly and honestly. “I can’t imagine my life without him. Without both of them.”

“He looks at you like you hung the fucking stars, too, so I’m fairly certain the feeling is mutual,” Liam says fondly.

Adrian bumps his hip into Harry’s. “Sooooo… big night, eh?”

Harry flushes. And yeah. It  _ is _ a big night. First night away from Lily. First proper date. And then there’s the other first… Louis had gotten the all-clear from his doctor yesterday at his postnatal checkup. So tonight will also be their first time sleeping together. Harry is filled with so much nervous energy he’s about to vibrate out of his skin. It’s been weeks and weeks of restraint, wanting Louis so much and yet being unable to take it any further than passionate kisses. Louis had practically begged him to cave last week but Harry had held firm, wanting to get the okay from Louis’ doctor. At yesterday’s appointment they had both held their breath and when she had smiled and winked and said Louis was cleared to drive again Louis had groaned and Harry had barked out a laugh so loud he’d woken Lily who’d been sound asleep in her buggy. The doctor had chuckled and relented, giving them the news they had been waiting for, they were free to have sex. Louis’  _ thank fuck, take me home, Haz _ in response drew a raucous laugh from both the doctor and Harry.

It had taken all of Harry’s fortitude to resist a whining needy Louis on the ride home and throughout the evening, but Harry had been adamant that he wanted to do it right; to take Louis out for a proper first date and come home to an empty house so he can ravage him the way he so desperately wants to. 

“Mhmmm… big night.” Is all Harry can manage to get out.

~~~~

“Do you wanna text them before we go to bed?” Harry asks as he drops his keys and wallet on the hall table, shucking off his coat and hanging it on the hook.

Louis toes off his shoes and slides them under the shoe rack, taking off his jacket and hanging it next to Harry’s. “Nah. They would’ve called if there was a problem. I’m sure everything is fine.”

Harry leans back against the wall and lifts his foot, pulling off one boot and then the other. “You’re so calm. I don’t know how you’re doing it. What’s your secret?”

Louis leans on the opposite wall, hands behind him and drags his eyes down and back up Harry’s body, a look of pure lust in his eyes. “Got other things on my mind, I guess,” he says and licks his lips.

“Oh yeah? What things might they be then?” Harry does his own once over, appreciating the beauty of the man before him. He’s wearing a pair of skin-tight, light grey dress pants, a black turtleneck which is almost see-through in the right light, and his hair is styled up in a quiff. Long gone are the sweatpants and hoodies Harry has become so accustomed to and while he loves that soft version of his boyfriend, this version is mouth-wateringly sexy. He wants to fucking wreck him.

“Well, I’ve had eight, excruciatingly long weeks to think about it, so I may have made a mental list,” Louis says with a sultry smile.

“Yeah? Funnily enough, I’ve got a list, too.” 

“Oh really? Do tell?”

“Well…” Harry starts. “There’s all the obvious things that barely need mentioning...” he trails off and changes his stance, spreading his feet shoulder-width apart and crossing his arms across his chest, his full weight resting back against the wall. It’s a powerful pose and one that he notes Louis watching with a definite intensity. Excellent. “Wanna blow you, eat you out for ages, fuck you, have you ride me.” 

Louis’ eyes open a little wider and Harry sees his chest stutter on an exhale. “Yeah? What else?”

Louis’ words are tinged with a raspy tone, clearly becoming affected by the boldness of what Harry’s saying, so he continues. “Mmmm… maybe get you to ride me reverse cowgirl so I can watch your arse jiggle as I slam up into you.”

Louis sucks in a sharp breath and Harry worries for a moment that it’s all too much for their first real conversation like this, but when he sees the sheen of sweat on Louis’ upper lip and lets his eyes rake down to see the bulge in Louis’ tight trousers, he knows he’s on the right track.

“A-anything else?”

Harry pushes off the wall and steps forward, closer but not entirely in Louis’ space, not yet. “So much.” He reaches out and lets his fingers trace the side of Louis’ face, down his chest and grabs the waistband of his trousers, pulling him away from the wall. Louis’ hands come up to Harry’s shoulders to brace himself, eyes fixed and pupils blown. Harry reaches around and grips Louis’ arse in both hands, kneading the flesh through the tightly drawn material. “Think about your arse, a lot. How supple it is, how it will feel under my hands, my lips, my tongue. How you’ll sound when I’m playing with you, how far I can take you to the edge before you beg me to let you come.”

Louis is breathing heavily. “You think you can make me beg?” There’s a challenge in his voice, but it’s a feeble attempt and doesn’t fool Harry for a moment.

“Oh, I know I can,” Harry smirks and brings one hand around to Louis cock, stroking it through his trousers. Louis bucks up into his touch and lets his head fall back, elongating his neck, offering it up to Harry. He takes the bait and dives in, licking a long stripe from above the top of the turtleneck up to his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth and nibbling gently. “Gonna make you scream,” he breathes into Louis’ ear, a shudder wracking his body. “Make you forget every other man that’s ever laid a finger on you. Make you mine forever.”

“Yours, only yours,” Louis pants, hips canting into Harry’s hand seeking friction. Harry relents and gives him a taste of what he wants, pressing harder and stretching his fingers down, rubbing at his balls. 

“I’ll take such good care of you, baby, make your body sing with pleasure,” Harry says as he lays his hands on the outside of Louis’ thighs and drops to his haunches, rising again slowly, nosing at his crotch and kissing a path back up Louis’ torso to his neck. Harry spins him and pushes him against the wall. “Arms up.”

Louis complies, cheek pressing into the wall as Harry lifts his top up and over his head, dropping it to the ground. He kisses along his shoulder blades, taking a moment to breathe in the sweet smell of his skin as he trails his fingertips down Louis’ sides. He reaches around and undoes the button and zipper on Louis’ trousers, snaking his hand inside and under the waistband of his boxers. Louis whines and arches his back as Harry finally gets a hand on him, skin on skin for the first time. He so hard and leaking at the tip, just as Harry wants him. 

“ _ Harry… _ ”

“Feel so good, Lou. So perfect.” Harry strokes him firmly, eliciting a long, needy moan. “And these trousers,  _ Jesus _ ,” Harry says as he bites and licks the sensitive skin at the nape of Louis’ neck. “Wanted to eat you alive when I saw you come out in them tonight. Didn’t think I’d make it through dinner without bending you over the table right in the middle of the restaurant.”

“T-thought you’d like them.”

“Yeah? Just wanted to tease me, didn’t you?”

Louis nods and drops his head, watching as Harry’s hand works him over. Harry pushes his hips forward so Louis can feel his cock. “Can you feel that? Feel what you’re doing to me? Got me so hard.” Harry rests his lips on the outer shell of Louis’ ear. “Gonna fucking ruin you, baby. Take you apart and put you back together again.”

“Fuck, Haz, please take me to bed.  _ Please _ . Don’t wanna wait anymore.”

“Begging already, angel?”

“ _ Yes… _ ” Louis hisses out and angles his pelvis back into Harry’s cock, swivelling his hips around and up and down, urging him on, but Harry isn’t going to allow him to rile him up that fast. Tonight’s going to be a long night.

Harry reaches up and lays his hands over Louis’, threading their fingers together against the wall. He can feel Louis trembling, little puffed breaths coming out, hiccuping in his lungs. He drags their joined hands down the wall and tucks both of Louis’ hands into the front of his open trousers. “Hold onto that for a minute.”

Louis does as he’s told and Harry spins them around, walking Louis toward the stairs and keeping in step behind him with his hands on his shoulders. They make their way up the stairs and into Harry’s bedroom, although Harry has every intention of it being  _ their _ bedroom after tonight.

Stopping at the doorway, he flicks on the overhead lights and turns the dimmer switch, casting the room in a soft hue. He moves them toward the bed, stopping at the end to turn Louis around. Louis looks up at him through his eyelashes, his chest and neck are flushed with arousal and he’s the most beautiful thing Harry has ever laid eyes on.

“You’re so beautiful, Lou. Can’t believe I get to have you like this. I’m gonna make this so good for you, baby.”

Louis cranes his neck and presses his lips against Harry’s. It’s soft and sweet and Harry allows himself to enjoy the intimacy for a moment, but he has plans, big plans and he doesn’t want to wait another second before putting them into action.

He pulls away and slides his fingers down the back of Louis’ trousers, shucking them off and letting them pool around his ankles. He’d gone without socks tonight, just to tease Harry further with his delicate ankles. Louis steps out of them and kicks them away, hands still firmly lodged in his boxer briefs, gripping his cock tightly just like Harry had told him to.

Harry steps back and drinks him in as he unbuttons his sky blue silk shirt and peels it off; first one arm and then the other, throwing it aside. Louis watches him hungrily, small movements in his briefs evident even in the subdued lighting, and that simply won’t do.

“Did I say you could do that?”

Louis freezes, biceps flexed and hands stilling, an almost imperceptible shake of his head giving way to the shy tipping of his chin toward his chest.

“Good boy,” Harry murmurs and watches as the corner of Louis’ mouth tugs up into a small smile. Harry files his reaction away for further exploration at another time.

Harry undoes the buckle of his belt, followed by the button and his flies, pulling the belt from its loops and letting it fall to the wooden floor with a clatter. Louis flinches, pecs firming and relaxing again as he bites on his lip. Harry slides his black, skinny jeans over his thighs and they drop to the ground, stepping on them to get them off his feet, his socks coming away in the process. Louis lets out a little whine and sways forward because while he might’ve gone without socks, Harry had gone without boxers. This is the first time he’s seen Harry naked and his eyes rake over him, coming to rest on Harry’s cock, half-hard and hanging heavily against his thigh. Harry knows he’s bigger than average and his v-line is quite obscene, but the way Louis is drinking him, licking his lips, he thinks he might devour him, given the chance. Not tonight though. Tonight is all about Louis.

“Let me see you,” Harry says as he brings a hand down to grip his length at the base. Louis smirks at him, a devilish glint in his eyes. He slides his hands out of his briefs and teases his fingers at the waistband, moving his hips side-to-side as he slowly edges them down over his hips. It’s a little coquettish and a whole lotta sexy and Harry can feel himself practically drooling. Louis must see how it is affecting Harry and he turns, leaning forward and peeling the material over his plump arse. “Fuck, baby, look at you.”

Louis casts a glance over his shoulder seductively as he pushes them down, giving Harry a show to rival the best porn he’s ever seen. He makes a mental note to have Louis do a full striptease for him soon. Maybe he’ll let Louis tie him to a chair while he does it and ride him into oblivion. He adds it to his mental list for another time.

The briefs glide down Louis’ legs and he leans all the way forward, resting one hand on the bed. He brings a hand up to his arse cheek, kneading at the flesh before giving it a playful slap. Harry’s mouth drops open and he groans.

Louis grips his cheek and gives Harry a peek at his hole. “Like what you see?”

Harry is on him in an instant, coming up behind and slotting his knee between Louis’ thighs, kicking his feet apart to make space for himself. Louis braces himself with both hands on the bed and arches his back, tilting his pelvis as he pants out his breaths.

“Fuck, yeah, I do. You’re sinful,” Harry growls as he grabs Louis hips, pulling him back against his cock, rubbing it up and down against Louis’ crack.

Harry pauses and Louis whines in frustration. “Nrrghhh, Haz, come on.”

“Are you sure you’re up for this?”

Louis snaps his head around and glares at him. “ _ Yes _ ! God, yes.”

“And you’ll tell me if anything’s uncomfortable or you want me to stop.”

“Yes, Nurse Harry,” Louis says, words dripping with sarcasm. “I’ll be sure to let you know if that monster cock does any damage. Now get on with it!”

Harry chuckles. “Alright. Don’t move. Gonna fuck you like this.”

“ _ Finally _ ,” Louis says as Harry steps around him and retrieves the lube from the bedside table, Louis watching his every movement with hooded eyelids.

Harry places his hand between Louis’ shoulder blades. “Lay down on your stomach, knees on the floor,” Harry instructs and Louis drops down so fast Harry is momentarily concerned that it’ll leave bruises. He kneels down between Louis’ spread legs and sits back on his heels. “Arms out, baby.” Louis does as he’s told, turning his cheek to rest on the covers so he can still see what Harry’s doing, gathering up handfuls of the duvet in his fists.

Harry takes a moment to just appreciate Louis’ perfect, pink little hole, twitching in front of his face and completely exposed. He drops the lube on the floor beside him and brushes his knuckles up the insides of Louis’ thighs, flinching deliciously at his touch. His cock is hanging between his legs, pressed against the side of the mattress, balls already tightly drawn against him. Harry trails a line from the leaking tip of Louis’ cock, up over his balls and to his hole, the puckered skin clenching under his ministrations.

“So beautiful,” Harry says in awe as Louis squirms and he can’t resist leaning in for a taste. He licks a broad stripe over his rim and Louis very nearly launches off the bed.

“Fucking hell! Warn a guy before you do that,” Louis chides but there’s no bite to his words and Harry can see the pleased smile on his face as he wiggles his bum to regain Harry’s attention. 

“Couldn’t help myself,” Harry says as he runs his finger from the top of Louis crack and circles his rim. “Gonna fill you up so good, Lou.”

“Want that. Want you to come inside me too.”

“Yeah. Yeah, alright.” Harry smiles, never more grateful for passing a test and getting a clean bill of health in his life. Louis’ birth control means they’re safe from a brother or sister for Lily, for now anyway but Harry very much wants to make that a reality in the not too distant future. One thing at a time though.

Harry spreads Louis’ cheeks wider, shifting forward for better access and kisses one cheek, then the other, making his way inwards. He starts with little kitten licks, feeling the fluttering of Louis’ hole beneath his tongue. Nipping at the sensitive skin he revels in the mewls coming from Louis’ throat; needy and wanton. “That’s it, let me hear you, Lou.”

Louis ups the volume on cue, whining as Harry alternates between broad licks and small prods of his tongue into the tight ring of muscle, pushing and seeking entrance. Louis opens up slowly at Harry’s insistence, relaxing into it and allowing Harry to fuck him with his tongue. He can sense that Louis is close to the edge already, breathing laboured and nonsense spilling from his lips. But Harry isn’t going to let him have it that easily. He wants to draw this out, make Louis beg and plead for his release.

Louis is humping into the side of the bed trying to get some much-needed friction, so Harry takes his mouth away from his arse and pulls him back by his hips, just far enough that his cock is now hanging free. Louis grumbles and heaves out a frustrated sigh.

“Shhhhh… I’ll give you what you want, just be patient.”

“Want it  _ now _ ,” Louis whines and tries to pull away from Harry’s grasp. Harry bites his arse, a little on the rough side just to test the waters and Louis moans.

“Yeah? You like that, do you?”

Louis sways from side to side and rolls his hips, jutting his arse out toward Harry. He takes Louis’ lead and bites the other cheek, sucking a bruise into the soft flesh.

“Mmmmm…” Louis groans out so Harry goes again, closer to his hole this time and watches in awe as Louis tenses and relaxes with each new bruise that blossoms on his skin. Harry lets his teeth scrape over his rim and Louis shudders, hands pulling at the covers in rhythmic motions timed with Harry’s actions.

“So responsive, baby,” Harry purrs as he releases Louis’ hips so he can use his hands again, scratching over the newly formed marks with his fingernails. Louis bucks and writhes, obscenities falling from his lips as Harry repeats the motions over and over again. His skin is a litany of red scratch marks and purpling bruises and it makes for a glorious patchwork all of Harry’s doing. “God, you look gorgeous, all marked up.”

“Yeah… mark me up, make me yours,” Louis slurs, almost delirious with desire now.

Harry kneads his arse, hot to the touch already just from his nails. He pulls his cheeks apart and blows air over his hole, starting to open up more easily from the tongue fucking he’s been receiving. “Anything for you, angel, gonna give you everything you want.”

Harry can’t help himself and he dives back in, licking and sucking and nipping at Louis’ hole. The sounds it elicits from him are almost inhuman as he slaps his hands on the bed, clawing at the covers and pushing his arse back into Harry’s face, wet with spit as he shoves his tongue in and out.

He buries his face between Louis’ cheeks to hold them open as he gropes around on the floor for the lube, flipping the cap and slicking up two fingers blindly. He brings his hand up under his chin and slides the two fingers in beside his tongue. It’s a stretch, he knows that, but he’s confident Louis is loosened up enough to take it.

“Yeessss!!” Louis cries out in ecstasy, arching his back, chest coming clear off the bed. “Fucking,  _ yes _ !” He’s panting hard and shoving his arse back to meet Harry’s thrusts so forcefully Harry has to spread his knees and flex his thighs to stay in place. 

Harry adds a third finger and sucks on the top of his rim as he searches inside for Louis’ prostate. He’s so riled up now that he’s babbling and Harry can barely make out what he’s saying; just a chorus of  _ yes _ and  _ more _ and  _ god _ on a loop.

When Harry locates his bundle of nerves, deep inside, the guttural moan Louis lets out fills the room and reverberates through Harry’s entire body. His thighs tremble and vibrate against Harry’s face, body taut and breaths hiccuping. Harry rubs over it relentlessly and uses his other hand to tug on Louis’ balls. The sensations must be overwhelming for him now and Harry knows he’s close but he doesn’t want him to come like this.

He leans back, removing his mouth while he continues to massage his walls, stretching him out further and getting him ready for his cock. 

Louis’ chants change and become more intelligible. “Now, fuck me, please,” he repeats again and again, head hanging down, begging, pleading, just as Harry had wanted him to.

“Yeah, baby. Gonna fuck you now,” Harry says breathlessly. “Fill you up, give you what you want.”

Louis whines as Harry takes his fingers out, hole open and ready. He grabs the lube and coats his length, squeezing some more into Louis and spreading it around. Harry kneels up and takes ahold of Louis’ hips, shuffling them both forward so Louis’ thighs are flush with the mattress for support.

He bends forward and kisses a trail across Louis’ back as he nudges up against his rim, even with all the prep it’s still going to be tight and Harry is burning with the need to feel him around him, sucking him inside.

He guides himself forward, the lube providing a slick glide as he slots into place just at the outer rim. He lets Louis clench and release, drawing the tip of his cock in hungrily. He adds a little pressure, leaning his weight on one hand on the edge of the bed.

When Louis finally sucks his head past the rim the feeling is almost indescribable. It’s hot and wet and tight and Harry has never been this turned on before.

“Nrrrghhhh…” Louis wails high in his throat. “Yes!”

Harry watches as his cock disappears inside, the motion smooth and slow and he can’t look away.

“God, baby. Taking me so well. Perfect for me.”

Louis pushes up off the bed, back arching obscenely as a single bead of sweat runs down his spine. Harry leans forward and licks it up as he pushes further inside, bottoming out completely. He sits back up and Louis flops down onto the bed, ribs expanding and contracting as he tries to suck in air.

Louis turns his head to the side, fringe matted to his forehead and a sly grin spreading across his face. “Move. Now.”

Harry chuckles and draws back out, holding himself in place with just the head of his cock still inside. “Bossy.”

He grips Louis’ hips and slams back inside, watching as Louis’ eyes roll back in his head and his eyelids flutter closed, a devilish smile of satisfaction appearing. “Yes! Fuck me, Haz.”

Harry is eager to oblige and pulls almost all the way out before driving back in hard. “Yeah? Want me to pound into you so you can still feel it tomorrow?”

He gets no words by way of a response, just grunts and moans which are more than enough encouragement to have him quickly building a punishing speed, angling his hips until he finds Louis’ prostate. He works with abandon, giving it everything he has, watching as Louis’ arse cheeks ripple with the force of every thrust.

Harry’s close, they both are, but he wants to get Louis there first. He shoves his hand down between Louis and the bed, taking hold of his hard, leaking cock. Louis whimpers as Harry grips him firmly, stroking him roughly and giving him the friction he so desperately craves.

“Haz! Haz, I’m gonna…”

“Me too, babe, me too,” Harry pants out and slams in as hard as he can. He can feel his orgasm cresting, ready to explode. “Come with me, Lou.”

The air is heavy with the smell of their sweat, the sounds of skin slapping on skin and guttural cries filling the room. Louis arches his back and then he’s hurtling over the edge, clenching around Harry’s cock and that’s all Harry needs to push him into the abyss.

He collapses onto Louis’ back, spent and breathing erratically, their tacky skin sticking them together. He releases Louis’ softening cock from his hand and reaches up, seeking out Louis’ fingers and threading his own through them.

Harry places open-mouthed kisses to Louis’ cheek and down to the corner of his parted lips, sharing their panted breaths. He eases out slowly, earning a whine from Louis as he feels his come start to drip down the backs of Louis’ thighs. This is a first for him, never having come inside someone before and it’s a new and wondrous sensation. He’s looking forward to being able to do it again and again and his sex-hazy mind thinks about all the fun they’re going to have with that together, all the fun they’re going to have with everything.

“Haz…”

“Mhmmm…?”

“I’m dead. You fucked the life out of me.”

Harry chuckles. “I think it’s mutual, babe.”


	4. Epilogue

_ About five years later... _

Harry pulls up in the courtyard and turns off the engine. He’s home nice and early as is the norm nowadays. The perks of being the boss of his own PR firm are many and varied, but the flexible working hours are certainly up there with the best of them.

It had been a slow and daunting start but Louis was there every step of the way, supporting and encouraging him even when Harry wanted to chuck it all in and go back to a regular job. But he’d persevered and it’s paid off; now heading up one of the most successful PR firms in LA, specialising in critical incident and communications management for large, customer-facing organisations.

The decision to go out on his own had meant they’d held off a year longer than they’d originally planned to expand their family, ensuring that they had the stability they both wanted before they took the plunge and welcomed little Oscar onto their brood three years ago. Talks of a third child are intensifying and they’re going to start trying again soon, now that Lily will be off to big school in a couple of months.

It’s been an amazing five years, filled with love and so much joy that Harry sometimes has to pinch himself just to make sure it’s all real. He had popped the question after only three months, so sure that Louis and Lily were his forever.

The proposal itself had been completely unplanned, just a regular day out shopping at their local Whole Foods. They were stood in the baby aisle, Harry carrying Lily in a baby wrap against his chest, and deciding on relative benefits of organic packaged foods versus the homemade version; preparation time being the leading factor in their discussion. A woman pushed a trolley up behind them to reach over and grab something from the shelf and she’d stopped to chat when Harry had elicited her opinion. He had introduced Louis as his boyfriend, but it didn’t sit right with him, the description just sounded wrong for what they were.

After she’d walked away, Louis had scrunched his nose up. “Boyfriend sounds like we’re teenagers, partner doesn’t seem right either… maybe spouse?” Louis had mused.

Harry’s brain had pretty much short-circuited, the answer suddenly seeming so crystal clear, and before he could stop himself he’d turned to Louis and the words had tumbled out of his mouth. “Uhm… how about husband?” Louis’ eyes had practically bugged out of his head, but Harry was undeterred. He’d reached over and taken Louis’ hands in his own, gripping them tightly and staring into his wide eyes. “You’re it for me, Lou, you’re perfect,  _ we’re _ perfect, I don’t wanna be with anyone else but you for the rest of my life. Why wait?”

Louis had gasped, looking down at Lily and back up to meet Harry’s intense gaze. “Harry Edward Styles are you  _ proposing _ to me? Here? In an aisle at Whole Foods surrounded by diapers?!”

It was ridiculous and spontaneous and so completely and utterly them. “Yeah, I am.” Harry had said and smiled before looking down at Lily snuggled in her pouch, sucking happily on her fist. “Whaddya reckon Lil’s? Should we ask daddy to marry us?” Lily had gurgled and blown out a spit bubble and Harry had decided to take that as a yes. “See, she agrees,” he’d said with a nod and a smirk, clearing his throat and bending down on one knee, Louis hands still held tightly in his own. “Louis William Tomlinson, light of my life, my soulmate, my world, my everything. Would you do me the great honour of becoming my husband?”

Louis’ mouth had gaped open before snapping shut, a massive grin spreading across his face. “You’re an idiot, I love you, and… and yes, I’ll marry you.”

They had tied the knot in a simple ceremony in their garden, surrounded by those closest to them when Lily was five months old. Harry had formally adopted her a month later; Louis’ ex having thankfully given up his parental rights without a fight, too busy off finding himself to be concerned with a child and the responsibilities of fatherhood. Harry had struggled to comprehend his decision, but he was immensely glad for it nonetheless. Their family is everything to Harry and he gives thanks every day that the universe brought them together.

He wanders into the house, kicking off his boots and dropping his keys on the table, the sounds of Louis and the children drawing him down the hallway and into the open plan living area. Louis, Lily, and Oscar are sat at the dining table with a multitude of craft items spread out and Harry is about to announce his presence when his eyes are drawn to the garden beyond the large windows. He frowns and blinks, trying to process what he sees. 

“Lou, babe. Sorry for interrupting your busy…uhm…”

Louis looks up and smiles sweetly. “Papier-mâché crafting session,” he finishes helpfully.

“Papa!” Lily and Oscar shout in unison.

“Hi munchkins,” Harry says as he walks forward and places kisses to the tops of both their heads. He stands back up and leans on the back of one of the empty chairs, turning his attention back to Louis. “Right, so, sorry for interrupting your busy papier-mâché crafting session but… I was wondering what that thing in the garden might be?”

Louis smirks. “The big, brightly coloured plastic thing?”

“Yeah.”

“With all the hot air pumping into it?”

“Mhmmm.”

“So just to be clear, you’re asking me what the big, brightly coloured plastic thing in the garden with all the hot air pumping into it and the words  _ King Of The Castle _ written in four-foot-tall letters on the front is?”

“Yup.”

“It’s a Blueberry Cheesecake,” Louis deadpans and smirks, pulling another long strip of glue coated newspaper out of the dish and letting the excess drip off before laying it over the almost covered balloon.

“Blueberries? Yummmm…” Oscar says as he smooths down the strip of paper, goop all over his little hands.

“I wanna cheesecake,” Lily adds helpfully.

Louis smirks and dips another strip of paper. “We can have cheesecake for your birthday if you’d like, Lil’s.”

“Yesssss!” Lily shouts, fist-pumping in the air, drops of glue flying off in every direction.

Harry shakes his head in mild, but endearing frustration. “So you’re fully aware that’s there a bouncy castle in the garden?”

The kids giggle. “Papa! You’re so silly,” Lily says shaking her head. “Of  _ course _ we know it’s there. We’re not blind,” she says rolling her eyes. For an almost-five-year-old, she’s got some cheek, which isn’t exactly surprising given who her parents are.

“Papa’s silly,” Oscars mimics. At a very precocious two-and-a-half, Oscar idolizes his big sister so much he’s practically a carbon-copy.

“Don’t suppose anyone would like to let me in on why it’s here three days before the party?”

“Duh. We gotta practice,” Lily provides as she jumps down from her chair and skips over to the kitchen sink, stepping up on the small stool and washing her hands.

Harry is still trying to process the gigantic blue and red and yellow monstrosity in the garden when he feels a damp hand grip onto his own.

“Come on, Papa! We got some  _ practising _ to do,” she shouts as she drags Harry from the dining table and off toward the glass doors. 

Harry calls back over his shoulder. “You monsters coming too?”

“Not monsters,” Oscar corrects and looks to Louis for his approval which Louis provides with a broad smile.

“Yeah… we’re not monsters are we, Oscar?” Louis asks playfully and Oscar giggles. “We’re just awesome papier-mâchérs,” Louis says as he grabs another strip. “We’ll be out there in a sec, only two more strips and this masterpiece will be done.”

Harry lets Lily guide him out onto the deck, the sounds of high-pressure air pumping into the castle filling the tree-lined enclave. She drops his hand and jumps down the few steps to the grass, running at the castle full-pelt and launching herself onto the cushioned base, curls bouncing around her face and laughter spilling from her mouth. “Come on, Papa! Come bounce with me!”

“Here I come!” Harry shouts as he leaps from the top step and runs toward the castle, a giggling Lily scrambling away to the edge as Harry belly-flops and flies off into the side wall, rebounding back into the middle and rolling over onto his back. Lily pounces on him and starts to jab her fingers into his stomach making Harry squirm and grab for her hands as she squeals with glee.

“Oi! Room for two more in there?”

Harry looks up to see Louis helping Oscar down the stairs, bright smiles on both their faces. Louis lifts Oscar up onto the edge of the castle and he crawls toward Harry, Louis kneeing up behind him. 

“Get Papa!” Oscar shouts and Lily flings herself across his chest laughing uproariously. 

Louis smiles devilishly and launches himself into the mix. “Family snuggle pile!”

They’re a mess of limbs and giggles and Harry is filled with so much love for his little family. They roll around and tickle and poke each other, bouncing about as their joyous laughter rings out around them. The children grasp each other's hands and jump up and down, trying, but mostly failing to stay upright. Harry and Louis scoot back against the wall of the castle and tangle their legs together, watching as Lily and Oscar take turns flopping down onto their stomachs to see who can launch themselves the highest into the air.

“We’ve done good, Haz,” Louis says and reaches out for Harry’s hand.

Harry threads their fingers together and hums in acknowledgment. “Yeah, we have. We really have.” He thinks back to how his life was before Louis came knocking on the doorway to his heart and then proceeded to storm in and steal it away forever. Harry had been so lonely, even though he hadn’t realised it, the empty spaces filled with work and idle hobbies that were unable to complete him. He remembers the first day he met Louis and how the strength of his feelings had shocked him and awoken him from his dormant state, and how Lily’s arrival, instead of scaring him off, had simply solidified his feelings and made him certain of how much he wanted to be with Louis and care for them both. He turns and presses a kiss to Louis’ temple.

“What was that for?” Louis asks with a smirk, brow quirked curiously.

“Nothing… just… thanks for choosing me, Lou.”

Louis smiles and pecks Harry on the lips. “Thanks for choosing us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/187141925578/going-my-way-by-jacaranda-bloom-hey-harry) that would be lovely!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work you can subscribe [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/) to be notified when new works are posted!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome. xx


End file.
